


falling to pieces

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Late at Night, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy można żyć miłością? Czy można potrzebować jej tak bardzo?  Czy można poświęcić dla niej wszystko? Czy można w nią wierzyć? Czy może jednak poddać się bez walki…?</p>
<p>Inspiracja: Imagine Dragons “Radioactive”; 30 Seconds To Mars “Hurricane”</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling to pieces

Cisza. Pustka. Nie czuję już niczego. Serce, gdzieś w oddali, wystukuje nierówny rytm, a mój oddech się z nim synchronizuje. Kolejny koszmar? Nie, to tylko rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość, która z każdym dniem zadaje mi kolejne ciosy prosto w serce. Umieram powoli.

Odwracam swój wzrok. Widzę w oknie swoje marne odbicie. Jestem wrakiem człowieka. Nie umiem się podnieść. Po raz kolejny tej nocy patrzę na starannie pościeloną połowę łóżka. Jej chłód przeszywa mnie na wskroś.

Codziennie na Ciebie czekam.

Siadam na łóżku, podpierając się rękoma. Nie wiem co robię. Nie kontroluję się. To Twoja wina. Chłodne powietrze muska moją nagą klatkę piersiową, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszywa mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Tęsknię.

Dłoń wplatam pomiędzy swoje loki i zaciskam ją w pięść. Mam ochotę wyrwać sobie resztki swojej postrzępionej duszy. Mam ochotę krzyknąć, ale z moich ust wydobywa się jedynie stłumiony jęk. Jestem bezsilny, jak małe dziecko. Obraz przed oczami zaczyna mi się rozmazywać. Łza ozdabia mój policzek, drążąc w nim palącą ranę. Potem kolejna i kolejna…

To Twoja wina.

Upadam na poduszki z głośnym hukiem. Echo twojego głosu odbija się w mojej głowie. Nie wytrzymuję tego. Duszę się swoim własnym oddechem. Toksyczne powietrze zatruwa moje płuca. Wciąż czuję Cię, głęboko w moich kościach. Mam ochotę wybuchnąć. Kołdra zaczyna uciskać każdy skrawek mojego ciała. Jednym ruchem zdzieram ją z siebie, a w efekcie spada na ziemię, odkrywając wszystko, co chowałem. Niemiłosierny chłód otula moją skórę. Chcę uciec. Zamykam oczy. Staram się zapomnieć o drżących wargach i dłoniach, a palącym bólu w gardle, o więzach krępujących moje ruchy. Znowu widzę Cię, przed sobą. Tylko ty potrafiłeś doprowadzić mnie do gorączki. Sprawiałeś, że każdy skrawek mojego ciała ulegał pod twoim dotykiem.

Odejdź.

Wyrywa mnie dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, powodując zamęt w mojej głowie. Nie mam ochoty na spotkania, lecz nieznajomy nie daje za wygraną. Dręczy mnie w samym środku nocy. Komu na mnie tak bardzo zależy? Przepraszam, kto chce mnie wykorzystać? Po raz kolejny…

Zsuwam się niechętne z łóżka, powłóczając nogami. Nawet kończyny stały się dla mnie ciężarem nie do udźwignięcia. Każdy krok sprawia mi ból. Jakbym chodził po rozżarzonym węglu. Chrząkam, otwierając drzwi na oścież.

\- Czego…? – zamieram

Ty.

Stoisz przede mną. We własnej osobie. Nie kto inny, lecz ty. Bezczelnie się uśmiechasz, jakbyś wiedział co mnie doprowadza do szaleństwa. Przepraszam, ty to wiesz i dobrze wykorzystujesz. Roztrzepane włosy, bluza z kapturem, cholernie obcisłe rurki.

Kurwa, Tomlinson.

Lustrujesz mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Wwiercasz we mnie swoje niebieskie oczy. Cholernie niebieskie. Jest w tobie coś tajemniczego. Niepewnie przekraczasz próg i zatrzaskujesz za sobą drzwi. Zbliżasz się do mnie. Emanuje od ciebie coś, czego nigdy nie zrozumiem. Za bardzo się od tego uzależniłem.

Od twojej miłości.

\- Harry… - zbliżasz się do mnie

Zrób jeszcze krok, a przysięgam, że nikt i nic mnie nie powstrzyma.

\- Wróciłem – szepczesz wprost w moje usta, dzieląc się ze mną własnym powietrzem. Wpijasz się z łatwością w moje usta. Masz wolną rękę. I tak zrobisz ze mną co chcesz. Nie opieram ci się, wręcz przeciwnie, chwytam cię mocno, będąc cholernie szczęśliwy, mogąc trzymać cię tylko dla siebie.

Jesteś Mój.

Przyciskasz mnie do ściany, coraz mocniej napierając na moje usta. Zrzucasz z siebie bluzę, łapiesz moje nadgarstki i unosisz je ponad moją głowę. Powodujesz autodestrukcję mojego ciała. Niszczysz mnie. Zaciągasz na samo dno, rzucasz wprost pod bramy piekieł. Nie mam ucieczki. Rozszarpujesz moją duszę, z łatwością wdzierając się językiem do jej wnętrza. Zachłannie kradniesz każdy pocałunek z moich ust. Drżę pod każdym twoim najmniejszym dotykiem.

Mówiłem.

Przyciągasz mnie do siebie swoimi sidłami. Zakuwasz w kajdany. Twoja codzienna delikatność ustępuje pożądaniu. Wysysasz ze mnie życie.

\- Co ty ze mną wyprawiasz? – szepczę między pocałunkami

\- Oddałbyś za mnie życie? – pyta się zmieniając całkiem temat.

\- Już to zrobiłem. Jestem cały twój. Zniszczyłem wszystko, nawet siebie. To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Liczysz się ty, i tylko ty – nie kłamię, mówię Ci co się stało, gdy cię nie było. Masz prawo to wiedzieć.

\- Chcesz żebym został z Tobą?

Głupie pytanie. Dlaczego je zadajesz? Czyżbyś jednak nie był wszystkiego taki pewny?

\- Chcę cię tu i teraz. Chcę poczuć twój smak. Chcę zobaczyć jak wijesz się pode mną. Chcę usłyszeć twój krzyk. Chcę ciebie. Chcę cię kochać, Louis.

Dodałeś mi sił.

Bierzesz głęboki wdech, kładąc dłoń na moim sercu. Przysuwasz się do mojego ucha.

\- Jestem twój – mruczysz.

Ponownie łączę nas w całość. Zaczynam rozpinać guziki twojej koszuli. Twoja dłoń znajduje zagłębienie pod moją łopatką. Pasuje idealnie. Dlaczego akurat założyłeś koszulę? Rozrywam ją. Guziki spadają na podłogę, turlając się w różnych kierunkach bez celu. Łapiesz mnie za nadgarstki i złączasz je na wysokości mojej klatki piersiowej. Zaczynasz pchać mnie do tyłu. Naprawdę tak ci się spieszy?

Ja czekałem, cierpliwie.

Lądujemy w ciemnym pokoju, otulonym światłami miasta dochodzącymi przez oszklone ściany. Luzujesz mój uścisk i pozwalasz mi się dotknąć. Moje usta natychmiast przylegają do twojej szyi. Wydajesz z siebie cichy jęk zadowolenia. Tylko ja mogę cię do tego doprowadzić. Czuję na sobie twoje wibracje. Wibracje twojego głosu, które pieszczą moje uszy. Są czymś więcej niż drganiem. Są przeznaczone tylko dla mnie. Wplatasz palce pomiędzy moje loki. Przyciskasz mnie do własnej szyi. Pragniesz mojego dotyku.

Chcesz mnie.

Zasysam mocno twoją skórę. Napawam się twoim zapachem. Jesteś mój. Jedyny. Na zawsze. Odrywam się i patrzę w twoje oczy. Tańczą w nich małe iskierki radości i podniecenia.

\- Jesteś piękny – mówię chrapliwym głosem, głaszcząc cię wierzchem dłoni po szyi. Wtulasz się w nią, delikatnie trącając nosem. Ułamek sekundy później twoja twarz się diametralnie zmienia. Popychasz mnie na łóżko. Opadam z głuchym plaskiem na materac. Natychmiast znajdujesz się na mnie. Twoje dłonie badają każde zagłębienie mojego brzucha. Płonę. Krew wrze w moich żyłach.

Co ty ze mną robisz?

Palcem wyznaczasz linię wzdłuż mojej klatki piersiowej, jakbyś zaraz chciał mnie rozerwać na pół. Składasz pojedynczy pocałunek za moim uchem.

\- Mmm… - nie jestem w stanie się powstrzymać. Moje dłonie chwytają twoje szlufki i przyciągają się do mnie. Ujmuję twoje wargi między swoje. Językiem przesuwam po twoim podniebieniu. Wiem, że to uwielbiasz. Rozpinam guzik od twoich spodni i ściągam je w dół. Ściskam je, rozkoszując się rozkoszując się miękkością twojej skóry. Sam zdejmujesz z siebie resztę ubrań. Przestajesz mnie całować.

Wróć na górę.

Ale ty masz najwyraźniej inne plany. Scałowujesz sobie ścieżkę w dół mojego brzucha. Twoja dłoń ściska moja erekcję.

\- Ungh…Louis – jęczę spragniony. Zapominam o wszystkim dookoła. Zsuwasz ze mnie moje bokserki. Językiem zaczynasz pieścić mojego penisa. Liżesz go od góry do dołu. W końcu obejmujesz go swoimi ustami. Swoimi. Cholernymi. Ustami.

Nikt nie robi tego lepiej.

Zaciskam palce na prześcieradle. Oddycham coraz płyciej. Słyszysz i czujesz, że jestem blisko. Twoje usta są cudowne. Sprawiasz, że unoszę się na szczyt rozkoszy.

\- Loueh… Lou – dochodzę z sapaniem twojego imienia na ustach. Ekstaza ogarnia moje ciało. Wyginam się w łuk, wypychając biodra w twoją stronę. Połykasz wszystko, co ci daję. Zlizujesz co do ostatniej kropli.

To dopiero początek.

Nachylasz się i pragniesz pocałunku. Zamiast tego brutalnie zrzucam cię z siebie i przejmuję kontrolę. Sięgam dłonią do szafki koło łóżka. Wyciągam chustę. Rozrywam ją na pół przed twoją twarzą i przesuwam cię w górę materaca. Unoszę twoje nadgarstki i przywiązuje je do ramy naszego łóżka.

\- Co ty, do cholery, chcesz ze mną zrobić? – pytasz się.

Ślicznie marszczysz nosek, kiedy się złościsz, tak na marginesie.

\- Doprowadzić się do szaleństwa, Tomlinson – warczę zadowolony z siebie.

Cicho jęczysz, kiedy unoszę twoje kolana, przysuwając je do twojej klatki piersiowej. Wsuwam w ciebie dwa palce, a ty natychmiast zaciskasz swoje mięśnie. Odchylasz głowę, uderzając głucho o poduszkę.

Dopiero zaczynam swoją zabawę, kochanie.

Wychodzę z ciebie, tylko po to, by powtórzyć sprawianie ci przyjemności, zadawaniem bólu. Doprowadzam cię na sam skraj orgazmu. Dosłownie. Już zacząłeś drżeć. Uśmiecham się szeroko, cholernie zadowolony z siebie. Pozwalam cię się znowu rozluźnić.

Nienawidzisz tego.

\- Styles, lepiej dokończ to co, kurwa, zacząłeś. TERAZ – warczysz.

\- Ależ dokończę. W swoim czasie – odpowiadam spokojnie. Zaczynasz się wiercić, domagając się pieszczot. Udaję, że nie interesuje się tym. Lecz nagle łapie cię pod kolanami i gwałtownie w Ciebie wchodzę.

\- Kurwa! – krzyczysz wniebogłosy. To znaczy, że dobrze wykonuję swoją pracę. – Uh… - z twojego gardła wydobywają się odgłosy przyjemności. Wychodzę z ciebie cały i ponownie rozkoszuję się wejściem w ciebie. Jesteś tak przyjemnie ciasny. Zaciskam mocniej ręce na twoich biodrach, a ty obejmujesz mnie swoimi nogami, abym mógł w ciebie wejść jeszcze głębiej.

Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają. Twoje niebieskie oczy błyszczą jak nigdy. Twoje włosy leżą swobodnie na poduszce, powykręcane w różne strony. Twoja skóra jest tak gorąca. Parzysz mnie swoim dotykiem. Wijesz się pode mną. Jesteś czystą definicją piękna.

\- Styles… kurwa! Jak…? – podnosisz swój głos.

\- Jak ja to robię? To… proste – biorę głęboki wdech. – Tylko ja potrafię doprowadzić cię do takiego stanu, bo należysz do mnie.

Chcesz wyrwać swoje ręce, ale zbyt mocno cię przywiązałem. Mam nad tobą cholerną przewagę. We wszystkim.

Jeszcze o tym nie wiesz?

Powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Swoimi jękami doprowadzasz mnie do szału.

Tak oszalałem z miłości do ciebie.

\- Jak bardzo cię nienawidzę za to co mi zrobiłeś, tak wielką miłością cię darzę. Mógłbym zabić cię tu i teraz. Ale nie chcę. Teraz należysz do mnie. Już nigdy… nie – starasz się mnie słuchać, ale obydwoje dochodzimy równocześnie – uciekniesz.

Upadłem na ciebie, rozsypałem się na kawałki, a ty razem ze mną. Mimo tego nasz gorące ciała pasują do siebie jak elementy idealniej układanki.

\- Ta miłość nigdy nie była nam dana, by ją przeżyć, wiesz o tym? – szepczesz mi do ucha

\- Wiem, ale to nie przekreśla naszych uczuć – wyznaję.

\- Nigdy – mówimy równocześnie

Wystarczy tylko trwać, w tym co daje nam życie.


End file.
